


【索路】银杏之道

by SakumaIki



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki
Summary: 银杏的寓意（来自网络）：生命力顽强；纯白无瑕的爱情；永恒的爱。索隆生日快乐！索隆对路飞的感情过于直白，他就是一条直线穿透路飞的心，不歪不斜，这样我反而觉得难以下笔，因为我习惯了写兜兜转转的爱情，而索隆是经过兜兜转转后最终还是会回到船长身边，让人怀疑他其实走的是直路，并没有迷路。这篇文的灵感来自熊本路飞铜像的照片，背景是一片金黄银杏，十分好看，上网搜索发现银杏的寓意很适合他们两个，就借着这个机会写了。谢谢你看到这里！
Relationships: 索路 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【索路】银杏之道

索隆又不见了。  
前一秒还能感受到索隆的存在，下一秒回过头就不见了人影，吓得乔巴飞扑到路飞身上嚎叫。  
“路飞，索隆不见了！”  
凉爽的秋风吹来，路飞不得不按住草帽避免吹飞，帽檐投下的阴影遮住双眼，以乔巴的角度来看只能看到上扬的嘴角。  
“没关系，他会回来的。”  
“路飞，你有没有想过，要是他真的不回来怎么办？”  
“那我就去找他。”  
“这样的话，迷路笨蛋会加一。”娜美抚着额头说道。  
“我先走一步啦！”  
“等一下，喂，路飞！”  
“放心，即使我不去找索隆，我们还是会见面的。”  
很明显，娜美的话路飞没有听进去，他独自一人跑进巷子里，等乔巴和娜美反应过来追上去，已经不见踪影。

在他们打算前往下一个岛屿时，物资急需补充，只好停在离得最近的秋岛，分组进行采购以及探险。  
居住在这里的岛民喜爱银杏，他们穿着印有银杏花纹的服装，建筑物的形状统一呈扇形，落叶纷纷的街道上弥漫着属于银杏的清香。路飞现在所到达的银杏大道为一条笔直的道路，两旁整整齐齐地种满了高大的银杏树。  
他仰起头，看见的是遮天蔽日的黄澄树冠，低下头，发现脚踩在厚厚的落叶层，这金黄色的地毯正是用银杏编织而成。  
“好厉害！！”  
他拾起一片叶子朝向阳光，叶面透出清晰的纹路，发散出去的直线最后都会汇聚在叶根，正如他相信索隆无论走到哪里，最后肯定会回到他的身边。  
路飞鼻尖抽动了几下，眼睛立刻亮了起来。  
“是肉的味道！”  
他丢下银杏叶，追着那一缕肉香味跑离了大道。

啪——  
又一片叶子打在索隆脸上，他有些恼火地拿下来扔到地上，这里遍地都是银杏叶，靴子踩在上面发出清脆的咔嚓声。  
“这里到底是哪里啊？”  
起先索隆询问岛民大海是在哪个方向，然而这里种满了银杏树，加大了分辨方向的难度，他有好几次都跑到山上去，好不容易回到镇上，依然找不到回去的路。他一气之下决定凭着感觉走，兜兜转转后来到这条银杏大道。  
不远处似乎有行人，影影绰绰，落叶纷飞，望着这美景他放弃寻路了，靠着树干坐下来，怀抱着三把刀，头一歪就睡着了。  
朦胧间索隆觉察到背后有人靠近，衣服摩擦发出窸窣声，凭着直觉他知道来人是谁，因此没有睁开眼睛，放缓了呼吸细细感受。  
那人在笑，为了不打扰他睡觉，努力忍住不让笑声溢出喉咙，他的双手撑在索隆两边，偷偷观察他的睡脸，温热的气息如同羽毛扫过鼻尖，索隆再也憋不住了，睁开眼望进那双纯黑色的眼瞳。  
“哇，吓了我一跳！”  
路飞嘴上说被吓到，却笑得直往后仰，索隆连忙伸手托住他的后腰，没想到路飞借力钻到他怀里，拽着他的衣领说：“索隆，我跟你说，今天乌索普捞到了一只大乌龟，罗宾说它是乌龟老爷爷。”  
“哦。”  
“你不去看看吗？”  
“不去了。”  
“那我也不去了，在这里陪你。”  
“你不是已经看过了吗？”  
“还想再看一次啊，它的样子可有趣了！”  
路飞学他的样子双手交叠贴着后脑勺，不同的是他坐在索隆腿上，不时晃动一下双脚，他把在船上发生的事情都给说了一遍，这些索隆都知道，毕竟他的眼睛一直紧盯着船长，很少移开。  
索隆对路飞的所有行为都出于偏爱。  
两年间他在自责与痛苦中反复挣扎，每天只想着变强，唯有合上眼休息时才会思念心中的少年，他必须守住路飞，把他受到的威胁降到最低，助他完成目标。  
索隆抓住缠在路飞腰上的黄色腰带，将他扯过来，鼻尖蹭过路飞的脸颊，亲昵的举动让路飞感到不适应，但更多的是皮肤摩擦带来的酥痒，他笑着推开索隆，后者又贴上来，这次找准了嘴唇吻上去，把他的笑声堵回嘴里。  
“索隆……”

他从睡梦中惊醒，发现对面坐着一只大型犬，憨憨地吐着长舌头，身后那条毛茸茸的大尾巴左摇右摆，把地上的落叶都扫到一边去。  
“是梦啊……”他揉着太阳穴叹气，看来快点回到船长身边的念头过于强烈，以至于连做梦也想着他。  
“汪！”  
大型犬吠了他一声，前爪扒拉他的衣摆，似乎在叫他陪它玩。  
“抱歉，我还得去找人，”索隆揉了一把它的脑袋，半只手掌陷入柔软的白毛里，“下次见面再陪你玩吧，虽然不知道还能不能见面。”  
“汪？”  
似乎是觉察到离别的味道，大型犬猛地往索隆怀里钻，它调皮地在刀柄上留下肉球印，又热情地舔舐索隆的脸，看起来十分喜欢他。  
“喂！快点停下来！”  
大型犬的热情行为让他想起同样是犬属性的路飞，也是像这样不顾一切扑过来抱住，他差一点就窒息在路飞的怀里，虽然这样也不坏。

“哈啾！”  
路飞打完喷嚏又把银杏形状的肉干往嘴里塞，这种肉干融合了银杏的清香，吃起来有嚼劲，很受小孩子的欢迎。路飞看见镇里人来人往，唯独没有索隆的身影，心里有些落寞，他把肉干塞进嘴里，腮帮子立刻鼓起来。  
太阳逐渐没入海平线，深橘色光辉穿过层层密叶落在路飞身上，和伙伴们的约定是在太阳下山之前必须回到船上，所以再不快点找到索隆去集合，他们会担心的。  
“喂，大叔，你有见过一个绿色头发的男人吗？”  
路飞叫住一个从他身边经过的路人，他抱着印有银杏标志的纸袋，里面装满了酒瓶，他托了托纸袋以免滑下来，这才回答路飞的问题：“没有，倒是你看着很眼熟啊。”  
路飞笑着扯下帽檐，声音爽朗：“是吗？先谢谢你了，我再找找。”  
“我知道了！”大叔热情地用身体挡住他的去路，仔仔细细地打量了他一番，“你是专门过来旅游的。”  
“算是吧，不过现在没时间欣赏了，我得去找人。”  
“你要找谁？”  
“我的……”  
说到一半路飞愣住了，他突然想起来，索隆除了是他的伙伴，应该还有一层身份才对。  
“哦，是恋人啊。”  
身边没有某人的存在，感觉连体温都下降了些许，橡胶人对体感温度很迟钝，迟钝到他现在才发现，路飞连忙点头，脸上透出一抹红。  
“虽然帮不上忙，但是祝福你们的爱情正如这银杏树一样。”  
“银杏的寓意是……”  
“不好，我得走了！再见！”  
路飞急着寻找索隆，匆忙地和大叔道别后又跑去别的地方。

“喂——索隆——”  
银杏叶如蝴蝶翩飞，最后一个人被冷酷的剑豪砍倒在地，流淌的鲜血染红了枯叶，他转过身反手把刀插回鞘中，张开手臂接住扑过来的人。  
“路飞。”  
“终于找到你了！”  
垂死挣扎的小混混们看到这个场面都惊讶地瞪大眼睛，面前这个眼神温柔的男人真的是刚才出招凶狠的恶鬼吗？他们怀疑是自己出现了幻觉。  
索隆侧过头贴着路飞的耳朵低语几句，逗得他嘻嘻嘻地笑了，这时他发现倒在地上的小混混们，微微皱起眉头：“索隆，我们不是约好了不能在这个岛上闹事的吗？”  
“是他们先找茬的，船长。”  
“哦，那没事了。走吧，我们回船上。”  
“你知道回去的路？”  
索隆放下路飞，路飞双脚一落到地上，就叉起腰一副自信满满的样子：“当然知道。”  
索隆摸了摸那头黑发，跟着他的脚步越走越远，离开小混混闹事的地方，穿过大街小巷，又一次来到银杏大道。  
第一次来的时候他是一个人，现在是两个人，不知道那只狗还在不在。  
索隆走了一会儿的神，扭过头发现路飞百无聊赖地叼着银杏叶。  
“路飞，不要捡地上的东西吃。”  
索隆想要伸手去拿掉，被路飞灵巧地躲过去，从他的身后绕到他的右手边。  
“这是我摘的，索隆你也要吗？”  
“不需要。”  
“这个岛真有趣，我好想再吃一次肉干哦。”  
“你只是惦记着肉干吧。”  
“对了，那个大叔好像说过银杏寓意着什么……”  
“是什么？”索隆顺着他的话问道。  
“嗯……是什么呢？我想不起来了。”  
索隆笑了，懒散地将手搭在刀柄上：“你听进去了才怪。”  
“算了，快点走吧，我记得穿过这条路一直往前走就能到海边。”  
路飞一把抓住索隆的手臂，拽着他加快步伐。  
当路飞说话的时候，叶子掉了出来，飘飘然落在地上，尾端朝向他们，像是为他们送出祝福。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 银杏的寓意（来自网络）：生命力顽强；纯白无瑕的爱情；永恒的爱。
> 
> 索隆生日快乐！
> 
> 索隆对路飞的感情过于直白，他就是一条直线穿透路飞的心，不歪不斜，这样我反而觉得难以下笔，因为我习惯了写兜兜转转的爱情，而索隆是经过兜兜转转后最终还是会回到船长身边，让人怀疑他其实走的是直路，并没有迷路。
> 
> 这篇文的灵感来自熊本路飞铜像的照片，背景是一片金黄银杏，十分好看，上网搜索发现银杏的寓意很适合他们两个，就借着这个机会写了。
> 
> 谢谢你看到这里！


End file.
